The invention relates to a hinge-lid box for cigarettes or the like, comprising a box part and a lid connected pivotably thereto, and a collar which is anchored in the box part and, by means of a sub-region, projects out of the same. The invention further relates to a blank for producing hinge-lid boxes.
The use of hinge-lid boxes as packaging for cigarettes is widespread. The standard design of a hinge-lid box comprises a box part and a lid. The latter is connected pivotably, in the region of a lid rear wall, to a box rear wall. Positioned in the box part is a collar which comprises collar front wall and collar side tabs. The collar anchored in the box part projects out of the box part by means of a sub-region which, in the closed position of the lid, is enclosed by said lid.
The hinge-lid box comprises a conventionally single-piece blank of thin cardboard. The collar is usually a separate blank, likewise of thin cardboard.
For cost-effective and material-saving manufacture of hinge-lid boxes of this type, it is advantageous if the collar is connected integrally to the blank for the hinge-lid box. Proposals of various types are known for this purpose.